Just Over Two Days
by Lynne Stringer
Summary: What happened while Bella was transforming into a vampire? Told from Edward's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I pushed my hands down on Bella's chest again and again, forcing her heart to beat.

Jacob had gone, had given up on her. I put him out of my mind, him and his conviction that it was too late. It couldn't be too late! I could not lose Bella, not now, not after all this. She was my sole reason for existing. I would not be able to go on without her at my side, even for the sake of our child.

Our child …

Renesmee, who Rosalie was caring for downstairs, who I had hated such a short while ago, was now so dear to me. Since hearing her mind and the depths of her love for her mother, I was unable to hate her. As Jacob himself had thought so succinctly, I was unable to hate anything that loved Bella. And she was so beautiful! Her eyes, a mirror of her mother's! A soul with all her mother's purity and goodness. Could I find a way to live for her without Bella by my side? With Bella we would be a family – a family all of my own!

I continued my insane work over Bella's body, trying to remember not to use all my strength. Even now, in my desperate effort to keep her alive, if I pushed too hard I would crush her ribcage. The venom that I hoped was racing through her system had enough to heal without that. I looked over her broken body – her legs splayed out unnaturally, the bloody gash at her abdomen where I had bitten our baby free from her womb – and wondered if even venom would be enough.

"Please, please, Bella, don't leave me," I begged. "Bella, Bella love, come back to me!"

I halted my compressions, and my ears were rewarded. Bella's heart continued to beat on its own. I stepped back, watching her.

She was still. Too still.

That couldn't be right. Yes, her heart was beating, but surely it was driving venom to all parts of her body. Why wasn't she screaming in agony?

"Bella?" I said, taking her hand. "Can you hear me?"

No response. She should be writhing as she felt the burn of the venom in her veins. She should be shrieking at the top of her lungs. And yet, there was only the sound of shallow breathing, and a heart pounding out a steady rhythm.

I was frantic for a moment before I remembered something.

The morphine.

Could it be the reason for her unnatural silence? We had discussed it, Carlisle, Bella and I, that perhaps morphine would lessen the searing pain of the transformation. Could it really have taken _all_ her pain away? Was she unconscious, unaware of the venom's burn, as it coursed through her body?

I hoped with all my frozen heart that was the reason for her silence. But it was hard to believe she would be spared that pain. I had scarcely even dared to hope she would. I wondered if the venom's fire would be felt in full once it had burned all the morphine away. At least she might have less pain for some of the time …

Suddenly I became aware of something else. Something from downstairs.

_What _is_ he trying to do?_ Rosalie thought, before adding aloud, "Jasper! Alice! Come quickly!"

I looked through Rosalie's eyes to see what was disturbing her. She was holding the baby, shielding Renesmee from the enemy that was about to attack her: Jacob.

But the look on Jacob's face was not that of an attacker. His thoughts came to me in the same moment Rosalie's had, but they were so unbelievable that it took me a moment to comprehend them.

He was looking at Renesmee, and his entire being was focused on her. There was no thought in his head other than my daughter. He wanted to hold her. He was already concerned that Rosalie was so distracted she was going to drop her. He was reaching out, ready to catch her.

Jasper sprang between them, forcing Jacob back. A moment later Alice was also there, snarling at him. They weren't going to attack, as Jacob was considered an ally at present, but they were making it clear that he should keep his distance.

Still Jacob was focused on Renesmee. He reached out a hand to her, and gritted his teeth as Rosalie turned the baby away from him.

"Be careful with her!" he spat. _Stupid bloodsucker. _

"You stay away from her, dog!" Rosalie bit back. "Don't you have a pack to look after?"

The others stood between Jacob and Rosalie, but they realized that Jacob's expression was not aggressive and they paused. Jasper assessed Jacob's emotions, and was amazed at what he experienced. The love he now felt for my daughter was shining through unhindered. My brother couldn't understand the reason for Jacob's change of feelings. That wasn't surprising. I was getting it firsthand, and I was just as amazed as him.

Again Jacob reached toward Renesmee, and the others tensed.

Renesmee, still intent on the blood that Rosalie had been feeding her, tried to get Rosalie's attention. Jacob noticed before Rosalie did.

"You can't even feed her properly!" he snapped. "Can't you see she's thirsty?"

All three of my siblings gaped at this. That Jacob could speak of satisfying Renesmee's vampire nature so casually seemed impossible to them.

Jacob didn't notice their expression. Impatience filled his thoughts, and he clicked his fingers at my sister in irritation. "Give her to me if you're not going to feed her."

Rosalie clung to Renesmee even more tightly, and the others crowded in on Jacob.

For the first time Jacob became aware that they did not understand his intention. But, rather than explain it, he reacted in his usual fashion. _What are they all gaping at?_ He gave them a derisive glare. "What, do you think I'm going to hurt her?"

"Since when have you liked her?" Alice spat.

"Ha! You can talk!" Jacob replied, defensively. "You wanted her gone just as much as me!"

The snarling erupted again, and I could see that Renesmee was becoming distressed, not to mention that I thought that the situation, especially as it concerned _my_ daughter, had gone far enough.

"That is enough!" I called from upstairs. In spite of the severity of the dispute, I was not leaving Bella's side to sort it out. "Rosalie, you will bring Renesmee up here. Jacob, you will come as well."

Unwilling to come peaceably, Jacob tried to take Renesmee as Rosalie passed him. She hissed at him, and he stepped back, but was about to reach for her again.

"Jacob!" I snapped.

A moment later both of them rounded the corner. Alice was following. I could see her thoughts. She had looked into the future, but she could only see pictures, not words, so she didn't understand what had caused the change in Jacob's behavior.

Rosalie and Jacob started with me, through both their thoughts and their words, before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"He was trying to hurt the baby!" _ I won't let him touch her._

_She's going to drop her any minute. She's not even paying attention. _ "I would _never_ do that! And look at you –"

"Quiet!" I yelled, looking back at Bella for a moment. I hoped she wasn't aware enough to take all this in. It would be too much for her at the moment. I eyed Jacob warily before turning to my sister.

"Rosalie," I said, measuring my words, "before you have anything further to do with my daughter, you will take Jasper and go and hunt."

She was astonished. "What, with all the wolves out there? It's not safe! Besides, I don't need –"

"Oh no?" I demanded. "Then why did you nearly attack my wife not an hour ago?"

Her lips pressed together. "That was different. I'm in control now –"

"And I want to be sure your control doesn't slip. You will go and hunt."

"But the wolves –"

"Take Alice as well, then. You will be safe enough."

Rosalie gave me a furious glare, but realized there was nothing for it but to obey. Jacob gave her a smug look, and reached out to take Renesmee from her. I stepped between them, taking Renesmee myself, and keeping my eyes on Jacob.

Alice and Rosalie left together, with Rosalie still grumbling in her mind.

Alice wasn't much happier. _This is going to be fun,_ she thought sarcastically. She was flipping through visions of Rosalie's endless complaints during their hunt.

Jacob didn't watch them go. He was still watching Renesmee. His eyes, when they did flicker to me, alternated between resentment and compliance. While I was used to experiencing the first in Jacob's mind when he thought of me, the other was something I would have to get used to.

And it looked like there would be plenty of time to get used to it. I sighed.

"Jacob …"

He was instantly on the defensive. He could tell by my face that I had seen in his mind what had happened, so he didn't bother to explain. "Hey, it's not my fault. It's an involuntary reaction, you have to know that. You would have seen it in Sam's mind, and the others. You know I didn't mean it, and you know I won't hurt her."

Defensive as he was, I could sense something else creeping into his mind. Desperation. He was trying to find a way to appease me, because it had suddenly occurred to him that I could veto any contact he had with my child. And he couldn't live with that. He couldn't be away from her. He had imprinted, and he was bound by his nature to be by her side.

This realization gave me a twinge of satisfaction. Now the shoe was on the other foot. No longer was I the filthy, bloodsucking rival, the monster trying to take away the woman he loved. Now I was her _father_.

Also, I was irritated. He hadn't even glanced once at Bella, where she lay on the operating table, her heart still hammering away. She was no longer his focus. While this was not necessarily a bad thing when all things were considered, it still annoyed me that suddenly she was of no interest to him. But I bit back my annoyance. There were more important things to discuss.

I hefted Renesmee in my arms and glared back at him. "That might be the case _now_," I said, "but was it the case when you went looking for her?"

Jacob brushed me off. "That doesn't matter now! I'd never hurt her!"

"But you wanted to kill her," I reminded him. I could remember him thinking it, but I had been too distracted by Bella's situation to take it in. Only now did I realise how close my slip had come to causing her death.

But Jacob wasn't going to give any ground. "Yeah? So did you," he reminded me. "More than a few times."

I clenched my teeth. "That may be true. But there is a significant difference."

"And what is that?"

"I am her _father_," I pointed out. "So everything that happens to her, especially now that Bella is … well, it is _my_ concern."

For a moment Jacob's eyes flickered to Bella's form. He noticed her heartbeat with surprise. "I thought she was dead."

"Apparently not," I told him, hoping it was true.

"I suppose –" he began, then he quickly shut his mouth. Not that he needed to bother. I'd already seen what he was thinking.

_I suppose she's as good as dead anyway, since she's gonna be a vampire now._

I glared at him, and he shuffled uncomfortably. "I didn't say it."

I snorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, old habits die hard."

"I noticed."

His thoughts again strayed along the familiar paths that leaked hatred for my kind, and I could sense his frustration as he tried to stop the insults before they started. He scowled and stared down at his feet. Jacob was not skilled at controlling his words, let alone his thoughts. As he had said, old habits die hard.

But there was something that had died, and that was the way he viewed Bella. He realized it at that point, and his eyebrows pulled together before they darted back to Renesmee. "Do you think … the way I felt about Bella. Do you think it was her all the time?"

"I don't know," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I couldn't deny that I was relieved his desire for my wife had vanished. I hoped Bella would be the same, and that this continual need for Jacob in her life would be gone.

But had it gone, or had it just shifted? I held my daughter close, and she gazed up at me with eyes far too intelligent for a child merely hours old.

Jacob shuffled again. "Well, since you sent blondie hunting, do you think …?" he held out his arms towards Renesmee.

I shifted her away from him. "When Rosalie returns, I will lay down the rules for both of you. You will share the responsibility for caring for her between the two of you until Bella has … recovered. Then we will both decide how to proceed from there."

Jacob's expression became desperate. "You know I can't stay away from her."

I sighed. "Go and fetch her bottle. Rosalie left it downstairs. She's still thirsty."

As Jacob hurried away, I looked down at my daughter once more. She reached up and touched my face. Her thoughts filled my mind. Yes, she was still thirsty, but she cast a curious glance at Bella, where she lay.

I carried her over to her mother. She looked at me questioningly, and thought of the one memory she had of Bella when she was awake.

"Yes," I told her. "This is your mother. Don't worry," I added, putting a conviction I didn't really feel into my voice, "she'll be fine in a few days."

Jacob had returned with the bottle by this time, and, with a sigh, I surrendered my daughter to him. His eyes widened with delight as he got to hold her, and I saw wonder and dedication fill his face. At least I knew he was right. He wouldn't hurt her. She would be safe with him until Rosalie came back.

However, as he took Renesmee in his arms, something happened that neither of us had been expecting. Before he managed to get the bottle into her mouth, she leaned over and sank her teeth into his arm.

"Yeeowch!" he hollered, almost dropping her in shock. I was about to grab her myself when he shifted her to his other arm and shoved the bottle into her mouth.

The sound of greedy sucking filled the air as Jacob looked over the damage. Not that it was much – just a tiny crescent shape – and it was already disappearing as Jacob's wolf-genes healed it.

He glared at me. "I thought she was supposed to be a vegetarian."

I shrugged, trying to hide my amusement. "Well, you _are_ a dog."

"Huh," he grumbled. _ I s'pose I should have been expecting that. After all, she bit Bella._

I couldn't help but marvel at how easily he accepted the fact that a half-vampire child had just bitten him. There was no bitterness towards her, or even anger. All he was thinking now was to remind himself to watch out in future, in case she tried it again.

And I couldn't deny that I was hoping she would – a lot.

Once he had gone I returned to Bella's side and took her hand in mine. Her heart was still beating, and only that sound reassured me. She still wasn't screaming. Did that mean the morphine really worked? Or perhaps she was brain dead, and the venom would change her physically, but it would be too late for her mind. I realized it would impossible to tell until it was all over. I winced as I thought of waiting another few days before I found out. How could I wait so long?


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Rosalie returned from her hunt. She was furious when she saw Jacob was caring for Renesmee, and immediately stormed upstairs to confront me about it.

"You can't be serious! You're letting that _dog_ look after your daughter?" Her thoughts were questioning my sanity.

"Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee," I told her, without looking away from Bella. I would not let anything distract me from her at the moment. She was my priority. "He will not hurt her."

Rosalie tossed her head. "Edward, you can't be serious. He has done nothing since he arrived but try and convince Bella to abort her, and now you think you can trust him with her?"

I could tell that she wanted to throw these same accusations at me, but she stopped short, recognizing, as Jacob had, that it would be counter-productive if she wanted to spend time with Renesmee. But, in many ways, I was more angry with Rosalie than I was with Jacob. Her behavior since Bella and I had returned from our honeymoon had been a thorn in my side.

"Rose, did you hear what I said? Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee. That means he has no choice but to treat her well. And he can't bear to be away from her."

"You can't expect me to share her with him," she huffed.

"I can and I do," I told her tersely. "Until Bella recovers, that is. Then we will both look after her, as she is _our_ child."

_But you didn't even want her,_ Rosalie thought viciously.

My eyes snapped to hers as I tried to control my rage. I reminded myself that she was right. But I didn't want reminding right now, not when my wife was clinging to life by a thread, and I had a child to look after.

"You will share responsibility for Renesmee with Jacob for now," I ordered, "or you will have nothing further to do with her."

Alice appeared at the head of the stairs. "I'll make sure they do," she said, having seen that I intended to ask her to do just that.

Rosalie stalked past her, thinking sulfurous thoughts. She hadn't forgiven Alice for wanting to end Renesmee's life either, and she had no reason to suck up to her, as she did to me.

Alice raised an eyebrow as she passed, but did not follow her downstairs. It was then that I noticed that she carried a basin of water, a sponge, and a towel in one hand, and an ice blue silk dress and stiletto heels in the other.

"For Bella," she said. "We can't have her waking up looking like _that_." She cast a severe eye over the tattered strips of cloth that were all that remained of Bella's clothes. I stepped back as she brought them towards where Bella lay and soaked the sponge in the water.

_Promise me,_ she thought, as she began to wipe the blood clean from Bella's arms.

I looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"That I'll be there when she sees her new self for the first time," she said, looking down at Bella's dress with satisfaction.

"Alice …" I sighed. I had too many things on my mind to worry about something so trivial.

Y_ou're the one who told me off for not showing her how beautiful she looked on her wedding day_, she scolded. "If you're going to be like that, then I want to see her reaction this time, too."

I rolled my eyes. "All right."

I assisted her in sponging the blood from my wife's body. We then toweled her dry, and I helped Alice dress her.

She looked so much better when we had finished, but she was still painfully thin. Shouldn't the venom have begun to fill her out by now?

"You know she'll be fine," Alice told me.

I didn't answer.

_Edward,_ she thought, _look with me into her future._

She took me forward in time a few days, and I saw the image she had so often seen of Bella, the image of her with red eyes, clasping her white arm around Alice's waist. The image was now both clear and rock solid. Nothing would alter it. There was no other future for her.

I let out the breath I'd been holding, but even with this evidence it was hard to believe that everything could work out so well when it had been a nightmare for so long. I couldn't trust my luck to hold. What luck? I had never had any luck.

Alice put her tiny hand on my arm. "Edward, please believe it. She _will_ be fine. There is no doubt of it. Don't torture yourself anymore when there's no need to!"

I ignored her and sat back down by Bella, taking her hand again.

Alice and I heard more noise from downstairs. Jacob and Rosalie were fighting over who should rock Renesmee to sleep. She sleeps? It seemed she did. Alice grimaced at me, and was going to go downstairs, when I called Jacob to bring Renesmee back up. He had thought I was going to order him to give the baby back to Rosalie, and was happy to find that I just wanted to say goodnight to her. I sang her a song while cradling her in my arms, all the time wishing Bella could hear it, and that she was awake to see the child she loved so much.

Jacob took the opportunity, as I rocked Renesmee to sleep, to talk to me about something he had been mulling over.

Jasper had been talking to him about how Bella was likely to behave once she had finished transforming. He had told Jacob that we would need to keep her away from Renesmee until after she had hunted. Renesmee had a bloodstream, and Bella might be attracted to it. As much as I found it hard to imagine Bella attacking our daughter, I knew the danger was very real.

Jacob knew it too, and he wasted no time in getting the point. "What do you think?" He had grown accustomed, by now, to the knowledge that I saw everything in his head.

I had seen the plan forming in his mind. He was picturing it – putting himself between Bella and Renesmee, testing her strength with the temptation of his blood before she had a chance to smell our daughter's.

"No offense, but I'm not sure your scent will make that much difference to her. Once she is like us, you'll smell just as repulsive to her as you do to the rest of us."

My reply was more terse than I had intended, as Jacob's thoughts were goading me. He was imagining Bella as a slavering beast, complete with blood dripping from her mouth, lunging at Renesmee without any thought of reason. Although I knew he didn't feel the same for Bella as he used to, it offended me that he would take such a view of what she would be like post-transformation. Admittedly, his idea was probably colored by his experience with Victoria's newborns, but surely he should realize that Bella wouldn't be that similar to those creatures.

"If you've got a better idea, I'm listening," he shot back. "It's not like any of you could test her that way. And unless you're going to parade her in front of some humans on your hunt, we won't know how she'll respond to Nessie until she's in front of her."

That much was true, but I chose to ignore it for a moment. "You know, I don't think she's going to like your nickname."

Jacob had started calling Renesmee 'Nessie' only a few hours after she had been born. He hated her longer name – this version was far more satisfactory to him.

He shrugged. "No one else seems to have a problem with it. Come on, you've got to admit that it's a pretty weird name."

I wasn't about to admit any such thing. I liked Renesmee. But Jacob was right about the others. They were starting to think of her as Nessie, although none of them had used the term out loud just yet.

"Anyway, you're avoiding the issue," he said testily.

I sighed. "You can have your test if you like, Jacob. Put yourself in front of her. See what she does. But I'm betting she does nothing. She'll be stronger than that." I may have had doubts about my wife surviving the transformation, but I couldn't imagine her wanting to attack Jacob. However, it was possible that she might be tempted by her daughter … And if she didn't attack Jacob, it was no guarantee that she wouldn't attack Renesmee.

Jacob knew that too. "I don't like her being near Nessie that soon."

"What's the alternative?" I growled. "She has a right to see her daughter." But, knowing his concern was genuine, I reined in my irritation. "Don't worry. Jasper is very experienced with newborns. Between him, Emmett and the rest of us, we should be able to control her."

Jacob snorted. _You better_, he thought, looking down at Renesmee. Now that she was asleep, I gave him back to her, and it wasn't long after that he left me, although as soon as he was downstairs Rosalie was demanding to hold her while she slept. Jacob and she fought over it for a while, with Alice playing intermediary.

Carlisle came back at dawn, Esme and Emmett with him. He and Esme immediately raced upstairs to Bella's side. Emmett was stalled by Rosalie trying to get him to side with her against Jacob over whose turn it was with Renesmee.

"How is she?" Carlisle demanded as soon as he entered the room.

Esme came straight up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"She's fine … I think," I informed them.

Carlisle looked over her. "Her heart's beating. You managed to get enough venom in?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

I shook my head in frustration. "She's not moving. She hasn't moved once."

"How long was she flatlining?"

"A few minutes," I explained. "Jacob and I did compressions, and we managed to get her heart beating again."

Carlisle picked up the hypodermic I had used to inject her with my venom. "What's this?"

I shrugged. "I stockpiled my venom. I thought we might need to get it into her pretty quickly."

"You injected it straight into her heart?"

I nodded.

"That's brilliant, Edward." _A very ingenious idea_.

Esme squeezed my shoulder. "But she hasn't moved or made a sound? Can that be right?"

Carlisle drew in a breath. "I can still smell the morphine in her system."

I nodded. "It's the only explanation I have for her being so still … assuming she's okay."

"She will be," Esme assured me.

"I think Esme's right," Carlisle said. "After all, we considered doing it anyway, just to see if it worked. She may well be unconscious, just as any human patient would be, and oblivious to the pain."

"Or not," I couldn't help but add in a low voice.

"Edward, she'll be fine," Esme insisted.

Carlisle nodded, looking over Bella once more. "Esme's right. I don't think there's any doubt that she's transforming. So we must at least take comfort from that."

The sound of bickering floated up from downstairs. Esme frowned. "What's that all about?"

"Jacob and Rosalie are fighting over who looks after the baby," I explained.

"_Jacob_ wants to look after the baby?" Esme asked incredulously.

I nodded. "It seems he has imprinted on our daughter."

"Really?" Carlisle said in surprise. I could see the curiosity arising in his thoughts. He was fascinated by the nature of the wolves, and imprinting was something he had long wanted to document at close quarters.

"I think you have the opportunity," I told him, as he thought it through.

He smiled. _So it would seem. I'll go down and help keep the peace._

Esme stayed with me a while longer, sitting with me beside my wife's still form. She stroked my hair.

_She _will_ be fine, Edward,_ she thought.

I nodded, but I thought it was still too early to concede. Another twelve hours and I might agree with everybody. But for now …

A tentative peace reigned in our house for most of the day. Carlisle and Esme's presence helped smooth the fighting between Jacob and Rosalie, but they still jealously guarded every moment they spent with Renesmee. Not that they were alone in that. Everyone wanted to hold her.

Carlisle, particularly, was spending quite a bit of time with Renesmee, and not just to watch Jacob's interaction with her. His fascination with my daughter increased with every hour he spent with her, for she continued to grow almost as rapidly as she had in the womb. Soon she was about the size of a month-old baby. She was also far more alert than any child of that age, and she watched everyone incessantly with her chocolate brown eyes. Carlisle had measured her as soon as he had returned, and measured her again six hours later to find that she had already grown half an inch. He was planning to chart her progress several times a day.

But it wasn't just her growth that astounded everybody. The most amazing thing about her was discovered halfway through that day, when Rosalie and Jacob were arguing over whose turn it was to feed her … again. Renesmee was looking between the two of them as they fought, and suddenly raised her hand to Rosalie's face. Rosalie gasped the minute Renesmee's hand touched her skin, and I was shocked to see what was passing through Renesmee's mind transfer to Rosalie's. She turned and looked down at my daughter incredulously.

"Carlisle!" she cried.

Carlisle was at her side in an instant, and Jacob ceased his bickering and became concerned. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded. "Is she sick?"

"What is it, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"She … she …" Rosalie said. She couldn't explain what she had seen. _What was that_?

As Carlisle joined her, Rosalie surrendered Renesmee to him so he could examine her. Carlisle gasped a moment later, as Renesmee reached for his face, and 'told' him, in mind pictures, what she had told Rosalie.

"What is that?" Carlisle said. _Edward,_ he thought to me, _can you see that?_

"Yes," I said, trying to work out exactly what my daughter was doing and how she was doing it. "She's transferring her thoughts to you."

The others had come up by this time, and Renesmee reached for Esme's face. She gasped too, as she saw the images from the child's mind. "Incredible!"

"How can she do that?" Rosalie asked.

"No idea," said Carlisle. "I'd say she's inherited the gift from her father. It's just another type of mind access really, although, rather than read our minds, she is putting her thoughts into them."

They all continued to watch as, one by one, Renesmee touched each of their faces, telling them what she wanted them to know. It was when she came to Jacob that she stopped, and his face took on a smug expression as he saw what she had been trying to tell Rosalie.

It was Jacob's turn to feed her.

"See?" he said, smirking at my sister. She turned away, furious.

The others were too busy discussing Renesmee's gift to pay Rosalie or Jacob much attention, each of them comparing what Renesmee had showed them. I listened to their thoughts and compared the pictures as well, impressed by our daughter's abilities.

I turned back to her mother, and pushed the hair away from her face.

"Bella love," I whispered, "she's just as beautiful as you. Just wait until you see her."

My voice broke as I spoke because, although I wanted to believe Alice when she said that Bella would be fine, it was hard to believe I could receive such a gift.

_You'll never catch me betting against Alice,_ Bella had told me once.

I raised her hand to my lips. I would trust my wife's judgment. She was right. Alice was usually reliable. I would try to trust that all would be well.


	3. Chapter 3

In the early hours of the morning Carlisle came up to see me. Jacob had been talking with him about Sam and his pack. It had been a relief when I'd realized that Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee, as annoying as it was, would bring an end to the tense stand-off between us. It was forbidden for a wolf to harm the subject of another wolf's imprinting. Once the wolves realized that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, their quest to end her life would be over.

But telling them was the difficult part, as Sam's pack could no longer hear Jacob's thoughts.

"Jacob's determined to go and tell them what's happened," Carlisle said. "He wants to go alone."_ Do you think they will attack him?_

I had been monitoring the pack's thoughts when they had been close enough to our house. They were thinking that Renesmee had been born by now, so were waiting to see if we'd try to leave with her. Sam had not decided whether he would let us go or try and kill us. His decision was hinged on whether Bella had survived or not. "I don't think they would, at least, not without hearing what he's got to say."

Carlisle nodded. "Jacob believes that as well. I hope he's right."

I shrugged. "If he's determined to go, I don't think you'll be able to stop him."

_Will you keep an eye on them?_

I nodded. I had a vested interest in knowing the results of this meeting.

Jacob ran into a patrol not far from our house. Luckily, it was one that included Sam. I knew he would be the most reasonable of all the wolves, and as their leader, the others would have to do as he said. Although Paul was one of the wolves with him, and knowing how volatile Paul could be, I worried this meeting would deteriorate rapidly.

Jacob was uncertain as he approached. In spite of his laid back attitude in front of Carlisle, he was worried about what would happen if he made himself vulnerable by phasing. He had insisted that Seth and Leah stay with us, much to their dismay, and they had obeyed him.

_Hello?_ Jacob thought, still in his wolf form. _Man, this would be a lot easier if you guys could still hear me._

Then, to our amazement, a thought came back. _Jake? Is that you?_ It was Sam.

That brought Jacob up short. He was hearing Sam's thoughts in his head! _Yeah, it is. Can you hear me?_

_I can. It's strange though. Not like before._

Jacob was noting that too. Before, they could hear all each other's thoughts. Now it seemed that only Sam could hear Jacob and vice versa, and only the things they wanted to hear.

_Well, that's unexpected,_ Jacob grunted. _Unexpected, but helpful._

The other wolves in Sam's pack had been alerted to what was going on, and were on their way, but Sam instructed them to keep their distance unless they were told otherwise.

_I come in peace,_ Jacob thought. Now that he knew Sam could hear him without phasing he was enjoying himself.

Paul and Jared could hear what Jacob said as it was relayed in Sam's thoughts, although they couldn't join in the conversation, and they didn't appreciate Jacob's levity.

_What, does he think we're going to play nice after he turned traitor?_ Paul thought angrily.

Jared wasn't much calmer. _Don't think we should trust him._

Fortunately, Sam was inclined to listen. He was expecting Jacob to tell him that Bella was dead and that we were leaving Forks.

But what Jacob thought took all three of them by surprise. _Just wanted to let you know that you can't kill the baby._ He grinned.

They all growled at him.

_Yeah? Wanna bet?_

_This has gotta be a trap._

_Why would he think that? _Sam was still listening more than the other two.

Jacob sighed, frustrated that he couldn't hear what Paul and Jared were saying, especially given their unease. But Sam quickly addressed their concerns. _As long as that thing is a danger to the tribe, it's an issue, Jake. It's not just going to go away because you think you're the boss now._

But Jacob knew he had the only answer that would stop their vendetta in its tracks. _Well, it's going to go away just fine actually, because I imprinted on her._

That got their attention.

_What? No way! I don't believe a word of it!_

_Definitely a trap._

_Is that even possible?_ Sam thought hard, before again directing his thoughts at Jacob. _How can you imprint on a child who isn't even human?_

_She's half human._

_We imprint in order to secure that the wolf gene is passed on,_ Sam stated flatly. His pack growled in response.

_Well, maybe she can have kids._ Jacob was started to lose his temper. _I don't know. I'm not a doctor. I can get the doc if you want a rundown on her anatomy. _

Paul growled. _Not if he wants the leech to live, he won't._

Sam shook his head. _Jake, how can you expect me to believe this? Even if the baby is half-human, you –_

_Well, if you come and attack us, you'll see just how hard I'll defend her. To the death_, Jacob snapped. _What the hell does he want me to say? How do you prove imprinting?_

Sam considered it. He wondered if it was possible for Jacob to lie to him via his thoughts now._ I __guess it's possible,_ he thought. _But would he do that? And why say something that's so hard to believe?_

_It's the truth, Sam,_ Jacob said._ Really. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I know how important imprinting is to us._

It was the earnestness in Jacob's thoughts that finally convinced Sam.

Paul, as usual, wasn't excited when he heard this in Sam's thoughts. _You believe him, Sam? After he betrayed us?_

_Do you really think Jake would lie about something like this?_

_No, _Paul grumbled reluctantly.

_Then what do you expect me to do? _

With Paul chastised, Sam turned his thoughts back to Jacob. _So what happens now?_

Relief filled Jacob as he realized Sam believed him. _We need to renew the treaty. The Cullens have no intention of hurting anyone, and we'll make sure that the baby doesn't either._

_Yeah? And how's that going to work?_ Sam growled.

_No, seriously. You'd be surprised how much she understands. Look, let me go and get Carlisle. He can explain it better than I can. Then we can renew the treaty._

Paul growled enthusiastically. _That's what we want. A bloodsucker out here. _He licked his lips.

Jacob noticed Paul's reaction, and although Sam rebuked him, Jacob changed tack.

_Look, if you really want to see how things have changed, come back with me. I tell you, the Cullens won't hurt you, and the baby's not a danger to anyone either._

_I don't think so, Jake,_ Sam replied, his pack growling their agreement.

Jacob's temper rose. _Come on. I came out here to meet you, didn't I? I took a risk. The Cullens have never done anything but obey the treaty, even when you decided to break it yourself. Be a man, Sam. Show us that trust goes both ways._

_Us? _Sam noted Jacob's use of the term, but didn't share the thought with him. However, he could see the sense in what Jacob had said._ Okay. I'll come._

Immediately, there were objections in the thoughts around him.

_Sam, you can't!_

_It's gotta be a trap!_

_Sam, don't trust them._

Come on, guys, Sam thought back. _Jake's right. Why are the Cullens any more likely to attack now than in the last few days? The baby may be born, but it will still be vulnerable. They won't want to risk a fight in case it gets hurt._

_Okay,_ Jake thought back, pleased his plan was working so well. _I'll just run ahead and let them know we're coming. _

_No you won't, _Sam declared. _We'll go together._

Jacob snorted, but agreed.

As they reached the lawn in front of the house, Jacob stopped them. _Just wait here,_ he thought. _I'll get Carlisle to come out here and talk._

With that, he turned to the house. _Hey, Edward! Can you get Carlisle and come out? I'd rather not phase with Sam's pack so close._

I could sense Jacob's unease, in spite of his outward bravado, and had been guessing that this request would be forthcoming.

"Carlisle," I called. I had been calling down updates as things progressed, just to let my family know of developments, and Carlisle was on the alert the instant I called his name.

In a flash, he was upstairs. "What is it?"

"Jacob's brought Sam back with him to renew the treaty."

Carlisle's features relaxed. "That's good news. I'm guessing Jacob doesn't want to phase, though?"

I shook my head.

_Will you come and translate, then?_

"No."

He sighed. My refusal did not surprise him, but still he tried to change my mind. "It would be an enormous help, Edward."

"I will not leave Bella," I declared, cradling her hand between both of mine.

Carlisle grimaced, but had known I was unlikely to agree to leave Bella until she was well. _Well, I suppose they may have some respect for me, hopefully enough to keep the gathering peaceful._

"I should think so." I knew that all the wolves had developed a grudging respect for Carlisle during Jacob's convalescence after he was injured in the fight with the newborns. Of all of us, he was the one they were most likely to trust.

"Do you think they'd view it as a threat if we took Emmett too?"

"Probably. But I truly think it will be all right. Sam seems to have accepted the situation and Jacob's explanation. They're only a hundred feet or so away. Any of us can be out there instantly if you need us."

He nodded, but looked over Bella before he left. _I can still smell some morphine._

"It's less now, though. And there's still no change."

The worry was clear in my voice, and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. _She'll be fine, Edward. Really._

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

After he had gone, I looked down at my wife again. She did look slightly more whole now; not so thin. That was a good sign. It meant the venom was doing its job.

But on just her body? Was her mind okay? Or would I be left with a perfected, empty shell?

As soon as Carlisle appeared by himself, Jacob realized I wasn't coming, and guessed why. _No surprise, really,_ he thought in my direction, but there was little venom in his thoughts. It was still a strange experience to have him thinking of me in a reasonable fashion.

_It looks like Edward isn't coming to translate,_ he thought at Sam.

_So?_

_So if we're going to talk to Carlisle, it will need to be as humans._

Sam growled at that, and his pack was uneasy at the thought.

_The big babies, _Jake thought, annoyed. _Fine, I'll do it first, then. _With that, he phased back into human form and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Sam. A moment later, Sam followed suit.

They both stood there glowering at each other, Seth and Leah in the bushes just behind Jacob, and Paul and Jared flanking Sam. The rest of his pack were keeping their distance, as Sam had requested.

Carlisle smiled as he joined them, walking cautiously. "Sam, thank you so much for being willing to talk to us."

"I came more because there are things that we need to know."

"Such as?"

"Jake says he's imprinted on the baby."

Carlisle nodded. "From my observations, I believe it's true."

"But we imprint in order to pass on the wolf gene to the next generation." Sam's question was obvious.

"While I haven't examined her to that extent," Carlisle said, "it's not unlikely that she could bear children. I'd guess, since Jake has imprinted, that she is capable of that, and any children she bore will be able to pass on the gene."

Sam eyed Jacob warily. "How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. If we'd invited you back here to kill you, don't you think that would have happened by now? Carlisle's here to renew the treaty. The Cullens have no interest in hurting any human, and they will make sure the baby doesn't either."

Carlisle nodded. "She is very intelligent, even at this age. I don't think it will be long before she is able to comprehend morality."

"What happens until then?" Sam demanded, his words echoed in the minds of his pack.

"We will use donated blood," Carlisle assured him. "That way nobody gets hurt."

But Sam had another objection. "What happened to Bella?"

The two wolves behind him growled again, Paul leaning forward, teeth bared, ready to fight. He wanted to hear that Bella was dead or transforming, hoping that Sam would then give the order to kill Carlisle. Seth and Leah moved forward a little more, growling themselves, and Carlisle glanced at them. He waited to see how Jacob would reply.

Jacob was the only one who remained unperturbed. He had a reply all ready. "She's doing some changing right now."

"She's being changed into a vampire?" Sam said ominously.

Paul stepped forward again. _That's bad news for the leeches,_ he thought, with relish.

Jacob looked at him, and then back at Sam, still calm. "Why would you have a problem with that? You didn't when Bella came back from her honeymoon."

"Things have changed since then," Sam reminded him, although he could see the truth in Jacob's words.

"Well, you can't have a problem with it, because I allowed it."

"What?"

"Edward Cullens asked my permission before he did it," Jacob told them with glee, "and since _I'm_ the rightful Alpha, you'll just have to live with it."

Sam sighed. He knew full well that Jacob spoke the truth, and he didn't have a leg to stand on. It was Jacob's call. Paul was snarling at them, ready to move, and Jared wasn't far behind, but Sam waved them back. "Stand down, guys.Jake's right."

_What? You can't be serious! We can't listen to him! He's a leech-lover now! That must rule him out as Alpha!_

_Sam, I don't know if we should –_

Sam couldn't hear them while in his human form, but he could tell from the growls what was being said. "I said stand down._"_

After that, in spite of the irritation of the rest of his pack, the treaty was renewed. Sam wasn't one hundred percent happy either, but he was able to think logically. He knew we were not likely to be any more danger now than we ever had been, and as the treaty had only been broken with the permission from the rightful Alpha, there wasn't much he could do about it. He wasn't used to thinking of himself as subject to Jacob – he'd put those thoughts aside when Jake had refused to take his place as the leader of the pack – but he knew that he had no choice now but to submit. Fortunately, he was mature enough to do what was right, even if he didn't like it.

Their meeting went on with formalities, and although I did keep tabs on what was happening, I turned my attention back to Bella. It was at that moment that I realized something.

My throat wasn't burning anymore.

Ever since I had met Bella every time I was in her presence my throat burned at the scent of her blood. I had noticed, over the past few hours, that the sensation was growing less and less. But, at last, it was gone completely. The venom had broken down her blood and distributed it throughout her body, taking the blood's place in her veins. Her scent would never cause me pain again.

It was odd, though, because, in a way, her scent was the same. She still smelled like freesia. But now the scent did not inflame my throat. Instead, it excited my senses and appealed to every part of me in a different way. A way that was pure and good in every aspect.

But it would be something to get used to. I had grown accustomed to associating the burn in my throat with Bella's life. I suppose it was a demonstration that now, as Jacob had pointed out, she was no longer alive.

But would she _exist_?

Because the absence of the burn proved something else. The blood in her system had been extinguished, and with it, any scent of the morphine. I could no longer believe that it was the morphine that kept her quiet and still. Why didn't she scream and thrash and beg me to end her life? At this stage in the transformation process she should be aware of things around her, and she should be able to hear and even respond to me, although I knew she probably wouldn't do any more than plead that I end her pain.

But there was nothing. No movement, no screaming. Nothing. The truth began to dawn on me. I _had_ been too late. She had been gone before the transformation had started. Her soul had left her body. This form lying before me was, indeed, all I had left.

I held her hand and tried to banish these thoughts from my mind. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. She couldn't be dead, not after all this. _Please, no_ …

Carlisle and Jacob came back to the house shortly after. Jacob immediately tried to take Renesmee from Rosalie, and she surrendered her with a scowl, only to smile when Renesmee promptly bit Jacob. Seth was there too, having come in for something to eat, and he laughed at the sight of Jake holding Renesmee away from his skin while he raced to get her bottle.

Carlisle was coming upstairs. It wasn't long before he joined me.

_How is she?_ he thought, checking her pulse.

I shrugged.

"Still no change?"

"None."

He sniffed at Bella's skin.

"There's no scent of the morphine left," he informed me.

"I know." I tried not to let worry color my tone.

He looked over her, noting that there was no sign of movement. _Could its effects really linger this long? _he thought with a frown. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

There was no response, not even a twitch.

I took Bella's hand again. "Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

I thought she might have responded to me if it was possible for her to respond at all, but there was still nothing. Not even the slightest movement.

That sealed it for me. If Bella could hear, I was sure she would answer. There was nothing left in her to give me a reply.

"Maybe …" It was hard to say the words, but I couldn't contain my worry any longer. "Carlisle, maybe I was too late."

He was shaking his head before the words were out of my mouth. "Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so _vital_. She'll be perfect." He seemed to guess where my thoughts were headed, so he added in his mind, _She wasn't flatlining long enough to be brain dead, so you don't need to worry about that._

"And her – her spine?" Her injuries had been so severe. Could the venom really repair all of it?

"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme," he assured me.

"But she's so still." It was hard to let hope take root in my heart. "I _must_ have done something wrong."

"Or something right, Edward," he said, grasping my shoulder. "Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine."

I couldn't think about that. "She must be in agony." But why couldn't she show it?

"We don't know that," Carlisle insisted. "She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience."

I hoped he was right, as much as I found it hard to believe. I stroked along her arm. "Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."

Seeing that he had done all he could to reassure me, Carlisle turned his thoughts to the situation between Rosalie and Jacob. He replayed in his mind the furious scowls and jealous way both of them guarded every moment with my daughter, often with Esme playing peacemaker, and he glanced at me. _She could use your help._

"No, I'm staying right here." Esme was more than capable of diplomacy. "They'll sort it out."

"An interesting situation," Carlisle responded, a smile in his voice. "And I thought I'd seen just about everything."

"I'll deal with it later. _We'll_ deal with it," I growled, squeezing Bella's hand.

"I'm sure, between the five of us, we can keep it from turning into bloodshed." _Although it is __interesting to watch the interaction between them. Hopefully, they will avoid killing each other_.

I sighed. "I don't know which side to take. I'd love to flog them both. Well, later." After all, it was good that someone could look after Renesmee until Bella was …

"I wonder what Bella will think," Carlisle mused, "whose side she'll take."

I chuckled darkly. "I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does."

_Let me know if anything change_s, Carlisle thought before he left.

I tried to let his words cheer me, although there were still so many unknowns in the equation. I still found it hard to believe that the morphine could continue to effect Bella to this extent when it was no longer in her system, but Carlisle was also right about the condition of her brain. It was unlikely it could have been destroyed in such a short space of time. And, in any case, couldn't the venom heal it too? I didn't know.

That was the problem. Even with all Carlisle's years of experience, this was nothing he had ever seen. We couldn't be sure about anything yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the sun set for the second time since Bella had begun transforming. I continued to wait with her and watch, holding her hand, smoothing her hair, stroking her arms.

In spite of my worry, it was fascinating to watch the venom do its work. I had seen it with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and now with Bella. Her skin had been made perfect. It was bleached white and smooth. Her features were altering slightly, straightening, being heightened in their beauty – not that I noticed any real difference in that. She had always been beautiful to me.

Her scent sweetened and became even more beautiful. The sight of her was breathtaking. I couldn't wait for her to wake … if she did.

Several hours after the sun had set I heard Alice approaching. She hadn't been to see Bella since she had helped me change her, as she had been trying to help Esme navigate the chaos downstairs. Nor was Alice finding her time with Renesmee completely gratifying; she continually looked into my daughter's future and saw nothing. Again and again she tried, but with the same result. She had spent some time sulking in a corner before she'd decided to check on me and Bella.

It didn't help that Carlisle was asking for her to try and predict if Renesmee would continue to grow at the same pace. She now looked about two months old. She was sleeping just then, and I wondered how much she would have grown in the morning, and if Bella would be awake to see it.

Alice peeked around the corner. _Knock, knock_. _I came to gloat. You know she's going to be fine, so stop denying it._ She showed me a string of visions, which, I had to admit, I had been ignoring because I didn't want to get my hopes up, but there were so many now even I had to believe.

I answered her with a demand. "How much longer?"

"It won't be long now," she assured me. "See how clear she's becoming?" She showed me her latest vision of Bella, bright and beautiful, with open, blood-red eyes. "I can see her so much better." She sighed in relief.

I smirked. "Still feeling a little bitter?"

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up," she replied with a scowl. "You would be mortified too, if you realized that your were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced. Bah!"

"Focus, Alice."

"Right." She nodded. "Bella's almost too easy to see now."

I looked at the vision of loveliness in her mind and finally accepted it. "She's really going to be fine."

"Of course she is."

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago," I reminded her.

"I couldn't _see_ right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots, it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock – give me an estimate."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec –"

She concentrated on the image of Bella, and zoomed in on a clock in the corner of the image. It read 7:00 am. Six hours from now.

Six hours. That's all I had to wait. "Thank you Alice." I smiled.

She gazed fondly at my wife; her best friend. She was running through all the fashion possibilities in her mind as her eyes roved over Bella's figure. "She's going to be dazzling."

"She always has been," I growled.

"You know what I mean," she replied with a snort. "_Look_ at her."

I raised an eyebrow.

_Yes, I know_, she thought. _She looks just the same as ever to _you.

I smiled as she left.

So there was now every reason for me to believe that Bella was going to be fine. The visions were too concrete for even my denials to continue. I had seen her in Alice's mind, standing, eyes opened, fully aware of what was happening around her, so it seemed her condition would be normal.

Now the worry about her recovery was receding, another worry took its place, the one that had tortured me ever since Alice had first seen a vision of Bella becoming a vampire. Would she be truly happy in this life?

Bella had said continually that all she wanted was to live with me forever, and everything else, family and friends, she was willing to give up. Countless times I had tried to tell her that it wasn't going to be that easy. What if she found it difficult to adjust to this life, as Jasper was expecting? What if the realization that she could never see her family again struck her with full force? She would never be able to visit Renee. It would be best if both her mother and Charlie thought Bella was dead. Could she live with that, now that it was a permanent reality?

Would she turn to me, once she saw her blood-red eyes, and declare that she hated me for what I'd done? Even she, on our honeymoon, had told me that she wouldn't mind waiting a little longer before she made the change, but the pregnancy had put an end to those plans. What if that was a sign she had changed her mind about becoming a vampire at all? Would she accept it now?

I continued to worry for the next few hours, wondering if she would wind up hating me after all this, but, to my surprise, another thought came to me. Something that I had never thought before.

_Has she ever been wrong about anything?_

Bella had professed from the start that she wanted to be with me forever. She had told me that her feelings for me were stronger that anything else. I hadn't believed it. That was what had made me leave her; the thought that she would be better off without me. She wasn't. My absence nearly destroyed her. She had been right about that.

She had been right about Victoria and the newborns. She had been right about Jacob belonging in her life – just not with her, but with our daughter – and, most importantly, she had been right about Renesmee. In spite of all the pain it had put us both through, and how close a call it had been, she had been _right_ to keep her.

Was she wrong this time? Or was she right? Would she still love me? Would she cope with this life? Could I believe that?

For the first time I allowed myself to hope. Perhaps this was the right thing. Bella had been sure of this above all things. Would her faith be justified?

And who knew? Perhaps I would get more than I bargained for. Perhaps, now her mind was more like mine, I would be able to hear her thoughts. That would be a boon I had not expected.

I continued to watch her, occasionally receiving snippets of thoughts from Jasper as he ran through his plans for when Bella had recovered.

_We need to keep her away from Nessie until after she's hunted_, he thought. E_mmett and I will come up when the transformation is in its final stages in case she is unable to control herself. Edward, I'm guessing you'll want to stay with her, and I think that's a good idea, as I think you'll have a calming effect on her. Just be careful. It's likely she will be erratic and volatile._

I nodded. I had seen enough newborns, both through my own experience, and through Jasper's memories, to know how difficult they could be. I didn't think Bella would be among the worst, but who knew? We were fortunate to have Jasper, not just with his experience, but with his ability to control emotions. His help would be invaluable. We could have done with him for Emmett …

Just before seven, Bella's heartbeat picked up. It was the sign I had been waiting for. The sign that her transformation was drawing to a close.

"Carlisle," I called. Carlisle was measuring Renesmee, who had just woken, but he downed his equipment and flew up the stairs. Alice was behind him. She already knew what was about to happen.

"Listen," I said, as they entered the room.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed at Bella's still motionless form, and did not miss the sound of her heart. "Ah. It's almost over."

"Soon," Alice agreed, looking like she was about to bounce up and down with excitement. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie …?"

"Yes – keep the baby away."

The hand I held in mine twitched suddenly, and I turned back to my wife. It was the first time she'd moved since the birth. I squeezed her hand. "Bella? Bella, love?"

"I'll bring them right up," Alice said, racing out the door.

Bella's heart beat even faster. She sucked in a deep breath and her back arched with a sudden, sharp movement, before slumping back onto the table. Her breath continued to come fast and hard as her heart beat desperately, trying to keep going in spite of the venom's advance. But it was impossible. It was over.

Her heart stuttered a few times before falling silent. Her breath silenced too, as did ours, even Emmett and Jasper, who had just arrived at the door. Carlisle retreated to stand with them, but I wasn't moving. I would be here for Bella when she opened her eyes.

It didn't take long. A moment later they snapped open, blood-red and wild, and she looked around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella started breathing again once her eyes were open, and so did we. Her eyes flickered this way and that. I knew what she was seeing; I could remember how it had all looked after my own transformation. Everything would be different for her now: the way she saw things, what she heard – her sense of smell, especially. I did note with regret, however, that her mind was still silent. I could hear no thoughts from her.

Jasper worked on settling a calming presence upon everyone in the room. Whether Bella needed it or not, I couldn't be sure. She certainly didn't jump up or shriek as she looked around, but I wasn't sure she was yet aware of our presence. I squeezed her hand to try and get her attention.

Within a fraction of a second she hissed and spun away from me, landing near the wall. It was a shock to see her move like that, I had to confess. Although expected, it was difficult to disassociate Bella's clumsiness from this graceful woman before me.

I watched her warily as she straightened up where she stood, and noticed, with relief, reason return to her eyes. She must not have realized I had been so close to her. Now she did, and she regarded me quietly for a moment, indecipherable emotions flitting across her face.

I moved slowly around the table, taking care to do nothing that could disturb her. I wanted her to be aware of every movement I was taking so I didn't frighten her. This, after all, was the moment. The moment when she could reject me if she wanted to. The moment when I would find out how she would react to her new life. I kept my hand stretched out towards her, hoping against hope that she would reach out and take it.

Jasper cautioned me in his mind as soon as I started to move. _Slowly, Edward. We don't want to frighten her_.

_Well, so far she hasn't tripped over anything_, Emmett thought.

_I wonder what it was like for her? _Carlisle was already eager to question Bella about her experience during the transformation.

Alice was still trying to stop herself jumping up and down with glee. _ Don't worry, Edward. She's not going to bite_.

"Bella?" I asked softly, drawing on Jasper's calm. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

This assurance seemed to disturb her more than calm her. Her eyes grew restless, and they darted all over the room. I wished I knew what she was thinking. That would have helped me address whatever fears were uppermost in her mind. I hoped they weren't the very things I was afraid of.

In the moment she hesitated, I dared to reach out and touch her face. I hoped my touch might calm her mind, so that she could talk if she wanted to.

As my fingers stroked her cheek, I noticed the smooth texture and the comfortable temperature they were now. Touching her skin was a delight – especially since I didn't have to worry about hurting her. She was far stronger than me right now.

Her expression changed as my fingers moved across her skin, and an unmistakable light of desire came into her eyes.

As I drew breath to sigh my relief, she threw herself at me, twining her arms around my neck, and dragging my head down to her height. I felt my back and neck scream in protest at the force of it as Bella buried her head in my chest, nuzzling in with all her strength.

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled back. I was worried she was going to pull my head off. "Um … carefully, Bella. Ow."

She had looked terrified by my action until she heard my words. Then I saw enlightenment dawn on her face. She pulled her arms away and folded them behind her back. "Oops," she mouthed at me.

Her face was so comical I had to smile. "Don't panic, love," I told her, touching my fingers to her lips, which were still forming a horrified 'O'. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

Her eyebrows pulled together in a worried frown, but they straightened out quickly as I stroked her cheek again. For a moment I was worried she would leap at me once more. Well, maybe worried was the wrong word. After all, the experience wouldn't be altogether unpleasant, and we could always reattach my head if it came off …

Taking a deep breath, Bella seemed to recollect herself, then, slowly and carefully, she reached her hand out to touch my cheek. Her eyes glinted with nothing but love.

I felt my frozen heart swell as she opened her mouth and spoke for the first time. Her voice was beautiful, so much more beautiful than it ever had been, but its beauty was outweighed by the beauty of her words. For with those three words, she swept away the last of my doubts.

"I love you," she said.

I smiled back at her, looking deep into her eyes. "As I love you," I replied. I was right. Or rather, _she_ was right. She still loved me. She was still mine. She was not hating what she was now. She did not blame me for it. The only look she gave me now was one of love.

I took her face between my hands, fighting to keep my movements slow so that I didn't startle her. She did not move or approach me, but nor did she back away. I touched my lips to hers gently.

_Whoa!_ came a clear thought from Jasper's mind. He had just noticed Bella's reaction via her emotions. Desire rippled through her.

That was all I needed to hear. Gone were the days when I risked her life taking her in my arms. For the first time, I wrapped my arms tightly around her body, holding her to me without a worry about my strength. I kissed her fiercely, releasing the passion that I had been holding in for the past eighteen months.

She responded as I had hoped she would, pulling herself closer to me, although I could see she was struggling to remain gentle. Soon she had wrapped her leg around my hip. I grabbed the small of her back and pulled her more tightly against me, my other hand behind her head, allowing no distance between us.

_Yes!_ crowed Alice in her thoughts. Jasper was noting our emotions with raised eyebrows.

_Hm, she seems to be … adjusting well_, Carlisle thought, with a smile.

_Please_, groaned Emmett. _I want her to_ _do some crazed newborn stuff, not _this_!_ He cleared his throat.

Bella broke off our kiss at the sound and stepped away from me, looking embarrassed. I wasn't having that; I stepped with her, keeping her close to my side. It was hard to keep the smile off my face now.

Bella took a deep breath and looked up at me, her expression accusing. "You've been holding out on me," she scolded.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, giddy with relief. "It was sort of necessary at the time," I reminded her. "Now it's your turn not to break _me_."

Jasper's thoughts were getting more tense by the second as he waited for Bella to snap. He was surprised when the frown that appeared on her face at my words turned into a laugh. Carlisle was laughing too. Emmett wasn't. He was still looking forward to some newborn madness, but I was too euphoric to worry about his thoughts.

Carlisle was growing a little impatient himself, but not for what Emmett was waiting for. He wanted to know about Bella's experience during the transformation. New information – it was one of the few things he craved.

He stepped forward – a nervous Jasper right behind him. _Just watch her, Edward_, he cautioned me as Carlisle moved towards Bella. But Carlisle wasn't worried. Neither was Alice, and I would have thought that Jasper might pay some attention to his wife's attitude. After all, she knew exactly what was about to happen. She was scanning ahead every few seconds, checking Bella's future out as much as possible. She was not concerned. _Jasper's the edgiest one here_, she thought.

I could see Bella taking in Carlisle's appearance with her strong new eyes. It was like she was seeing him for the first time.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Overwhelmed," she replied quickly. "There's so much …" She looked around again, her attention drawn to a million things at once.

We all knew how that felt. "Yes, it can be quite confusing," Carlisle agreed.

Bella nodded. "But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that."

That reassured me even more. Now _I_ was being proved right. I squeezed her waist, trying to remember that I didn't need to do it lightly anymore. "I told you so."

Carlisle was impressed. _It's hard to believe she's doing so well_, he thought, before adding, "You are quite controlled. More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

Bella's eyes darted around the room again, not able to look at anything for more than a fraction of a second. "I'm not sure about that."

Carlisle nodded, taking her answer in, then asked his most urgent question. "It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

I watched Bella carefully, as I was far from believing, as Carlisle did, that it had been pain-free, and it would be just like Bella to try and keep the extent of her suffering hidden from me. I was determined to find her out.

She paused for a moment, and I feared the worst, but, when she spoke, her attention had been diverted elsewhere. "Everything was … very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe …"

Her eyes shot up to mine in alarm, frightened for the life of our daughter.

"Renesmee is healthy and well," I assured her. As her features relaxed in relief, I questioned her further. "What do you remember after that?"

Her eyes were still skittering everywhere, although she seemed to be trying to keep her attention fixed on us. "It's hard to remember," she said, and she seemed genuinely unsure. "It was so dark before. And then … I opened my eyes and I could see _everything_."

"Amazing." _I can't believe it worked so well!_ Carlisle seemed satisfied that Bella was telling the truth. I watched her carefully, but she still seemed too distracted to be able to lie successfully. She had never been that good at it.

Carlisle was anxious for more details. "I want you to think – to tell me everything you remember."

Bella pulled a face, and for a moment I thought she was going to lie. Carlisle realized the real problem before I did. "Oh, I'm so sorry Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait."

_Yes, take her hunting. Please!_ Jasper thought anxiously.

_No, no hunting yet_, Emmett complained internally. _She hasn't even attacked anyone_.

As Carlisle mentioned it, Bella's hand flew to her throat. She winced a little, and I could see that she was, indeed, in need of a good hunting trip.

I was filled with delight that I could finally say these words. "Let's hunt, Bella." I tugged on her hand. Never again would I leave my wife out of anything I did. From now on, we would always be together.

Shock drove the pained expression from Bella's face for a moment. Her eyes widened in her panic. I smiled at her. I knew she was afraid of knowing what to do. I certainly had been on my first hunt. "It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you." When I realized she was frozen to the spot, I grinned at her. "I was under the impression that you'd always _wanted_ to see me hunt."

Her laugh rippled through the air again, as delicate as wind chimes. It would be a wonderful thing to get used to. "Shall we?" I said, reaching up to remove the hand that still lingered on her neck, and running my own fingers down it, hoping to soothe the burn. "I don't want you to be hurting."

"I'm fine," she told me, and I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. She certainly hadn't changed that much. "I'm fine" was her favorite mantra. But then she looked up at me, determined. "Wait. First."

"Yes?" asked Carlisle. _What's concerning her?_

He had his own ideas, but I was pretty sure I knew what she wanted. I was right.

"I want to see her. Renesmee."

At the mention of our child, she dropped my hands and patted her belly, as if she was surprised that Renesmee was not still inside her. She looked distracted again.

_She's going to snap, any second now_, thought Jasper and Emmett at the same time, but with different accompanying emotions.

Alice had more important things on her mind. _You'd better not let her ruin her dress when you hunt_.

Carlisle looked at me. _Do you think it's safe to dissuade her? She really can't see the baby yet. What if she insists?_

I was pretty sure that Bella wouldn't want to do anything to endanger Renesmee, but I put it as gently as I could. "Bella, that's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heart beats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control … you don't want to put her in danger, do you?"

She frowned again, and thought for a moment. Jasper was getting ready to pounce. So was Emmett. But the moment passed, and, although she looked distressed, she did not snap.

"Where is she?" she asked. "Is Rosalie with her?"

_She's getting more thirsty by the moment, Edward_, Jasper complained. _Just feel her emotions!_ He would snap before Bella did, I was sure.

I ignored him for a moment, and answered Bella's question with a yes. I wondered what she would do when she discovered that not just Rosalie was looking after our daughter, but Jacob too, and that he had imprinted on her. Would she welcome that idea? Given her feelings for Jacob, she might not be too concerned. I would have to wait and see. I hoped she would get angry, on behalf of both of us. At least she had an excuse to lose control.

She was still distracted with thoughts of Renesmee, and Jasper's thoughts were so loud they were drowning out everyone else's. I tugged her hand again.

"Wait," she said, irritating Jasper still further with her hesitation. "What about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I … unconscious?"

That caught Jasper's attention. In fact, it caught everyone's. Even Alice was surprised by how well Bella was taking all this. She had seen Bella's calm in her visions, but to discuss this all so rationally …

Jasper frowned. _How can she concentrate on anything other than her thirst?_

Emmett was growing more disappointed. _What kind of newborn is she? The placid kind? Typical!_

Even Carlisle was amazed. _She can think about all those things _… He shot me a glance.

Bella noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong_," Carlisle replied. _No, it's not wrong at all, just astounding_. "Nothing has changed much, actually – you were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job." He gave me an approving smile. "Quite innovative – the venom injection straight to your heart was his idea. Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme …"

_He'll call while you're hunting_, Alice informed me. _Twice_.

"I should call him …" Bella said, her voice trailing off. I didn't think that would help Charlie. She sounded too different. But I didn't dare mention it. Jasper was still monitoring her every breath, and he was concerned about her uncertainty at the moment. Now was not the time.

Then Bella's attention shifted again. "Hold on – Jacob is _still here_?"

_Why isn't she begging to go hunting?_ Jasper whined.

Carlisle looked at me again. _How is this possible?_ Bella was calmer than any newborn he'd ever encountered. Even Esme had been wilder than this.

"Bella," I said. "There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain …"

She swallowed as I brought her attention back to her thirst, but still persisted. "But Jacob –"

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love."

She nodded and finally consented. "Okay."

Jasper relaxed a little, only to be aggravated when Alice piped up. "Wait, wait, wait," she said, walking up to Bella. _You're not taking her anywhere yet._ "You promised I could be there the first time! What it you two run past something reflective?"

I glared at her. This was hardly the time, and Jasper agreed with me wholeheartedly. "Alice –"

"It will only take a second!" she told both of us. She could see Jasper's frustration, but she raced out of the room anyway.

I sighed.

My wife looked up at me, confused. "What is she talking about?"

Before I had the chance to answer Alice reappeared with the mirror from Rosalie's room. It was bigger than Alice's mirror. _This one will give her the best effect_, she told me.

Jasper, still nervous, especially now the love of his life was near the crazed newborn, stepped forward, holding Bella's eyes in his. She started as she looked at him, and Jasper felt her shock. I knew what she was seeing, and so did he. The condition of Jasper's skin, covered as it was with bite marks from the many vampire battles he had survived throughout his life, was practically invisible to a human, but would stand out in sharp relief to her eyes now. It would make him appear as a danger to her. She tensed, as if readying for a fight, but she did not attack.

_She is quite controlled_, Jasper thought, and he gave her a wry smile.

Alice ignored Bella's reaction to Jasper and drew her attention back to where she wanted it. "Edward gave me grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding. I'm not going to be chewed out again."

"Chewed out?" I had hardly done that!

"Maybe I'm overstating things," she admitted, adjusting the mirror so Bella could see herself full length in it.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification."

She winked at me. _Don't be a spoil sport_.

Bella paid no attention to us. She was busy looking at her reflection. Although I couldn't see any change in her face as she looked, Jasper was following the chain of her emotions with growing concern as they passed from surprise and pleasure to confusion, amazement, fear …

Bella kept her eyes on her form and opened her lips. "The eyes? How long?"

So that was what was disturbing her. That was understandable. I hurried to reassure her. "They'll darken up in a few months. Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, then gold."

"Months?" she echoed, her voice rising with concern.

Jasper stepped forward, alarmed, as he felt the force of her anxiety. _This is it_, he thought.

_This doesn't look good_, Carlisle mused.

_Cool. Here we go. _

Emmett grinned.

Alice was skimming through Bella's immediate future, and relaxed, as did I. A moment later, it happened in reality. Bella took a deep breath, and spoke, "No, I'm fine," she said, turning back to the mirror. "It's just … a lot to take in."

_Amazing! _ Carlisle thought. _I've never seen anything like this!_

_Damn_. Emmett was disappointed.

_How is she doing that_? Jasper thought, glancing at me.

"I don't know," I replied.

Bella frowned and her eyes darted to me. "What question did I miss?"

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it," I said, grinning.

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Bella," Jasper informed her. "I've never seen a newborn do that – stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it."

"Is that wrong?" she asked.

"No," he replied. _I don't want to tell her that there's no way it can last_, Jasper thought at me. _She might not cope with it. Tell her, Edward, but try to be reassuring_.

I stroked my hands down my wife's frozen form, hoping that she wouldn't find my words too disturbing. "It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know how long it can hold."

Bella thought about that for a moment, and I wished I could hear what she was thinking. Monitoring her emotions in Jasper's mind did help, but I would have preferred to know what she was going through directly. Then I could help her more.

She remained frozen, looking at herself in the mirror, but I didn't think she was seeing it anymore.

Alice was tired of conversations that distracted Bella from the response she was waiting for. "But what do you think?" she said, pointing to the reflection.

"I'm not sure," Bella replied hesitantly. Jasper could feel her fear rising again, and he settled a feeling of calm on the room.

Bella seemed to respond to it, and watched like a third party observer as she lifted her hand and touched her face. I sighed.

She raised an eyebrow at me in response. "Disappointed?"

I laughed. "Yes."

It was the wrong thing to say. The shock and upset was immediately plain on her face, and Jasper could feel it all the more. _EDWARD! _ he shrieked at me in his thoughts.

Carlisle winced, and Emmett stepped forward in eager anticipation again. Alice did more than that. She snarled at me.

I paid them no attention, and took my wife into my arms, touching my lips to her cheek to reassure her. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own. And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

Relief showed on her face, and in Jasper's senses.

"Oh well," she replied, sounding a bit smug. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty."

I wasn't going to let her get away with that. I put my lips to her ear. "Bella, you have _never_ been merely pretty," I growled.

_Edward, will you PLEASE take her hunting! _ Jasper was relieved to sense that Bella's emotions were under control again, but he wasn't counting on it lasting much longer.

"All right, all right," I said with a sigh.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You're making Jasper more edgy by the second," I replied. "He may relax a little when you've hunted."

_Maybe_, Jasper grumbled in his mind.

He did relax when Bella turned away from the mirror as if what she had seen had not affected her at all, although he couldn't believe that she was able to do it.

"Okay. Let's hunt," she told me.

_How is this possible?_ was echoed in all the minds in the room.

I was just as amazed as everyone else. More than amazed; I was dumbfounded. What could be the reason for her calm and control? Would it last? I hoped so, but I couldn't be sure.

But then, this was Bella I was talking about, the woman who seemed to be able to do anything. The woman who was right about everything. Could she really have been right to this extent? Would she be the most controlled newborn we had ever seen? Well, she already was that, but hopefully it would mean that she would be able to see Renesmee when we returned, and would be no threat to our daughter's life. Could I believe that? I was starting to think anything was possible. Soon she would see our daughter, and we would all be together.

Our daughter. I had a family now. While I had always had one with Carlisle, Esme and my brothers and sisters, this was different. This was a family all of my own. My beautiful wife had given me an amazing child, and now that she was changed I would always have her by my side.

I didn't want to tell her about my worries for our daughter's life yet. _She won't stop growing …_ But I knew that whatever came, whatever I would have to face, I wouldn't face it alone. I led her over to the window, ready to go with her anywhere, to never be separated from her again. Bella would be with me always now, my equal. My strong, beautiful, immortal wife.

_**What if he told you that you were the only reason he was put on this planet … and it was the truth? To find out more visit my author page on Facebook or follow me on twitter TheHeirNovel.**_


End file.
